malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Anita
Anita is a fortune telling hippie girl who appeared in the episode Burning Man. When Malcolm met Anita, he began to sympathize with her and realize they shared the same feelings. They kept going deeper and deeper to the point where they sympathized on a spiritual level and they both fell in love with each other. Biography Anita was working as a nurse at Burning Man. She had her own tent where she took care of people who had been sickened or hurt during the event. When Malcolm came in, claiming to have stepped on a cactus, Anita started sucking on his foot, much to his disturbance. Anita could apparently understand his emotions telepathically, and told Malcolm that he had been internalizing a lot of criticism. She told him that his problem was that he had an incredible amount of passion in his soul and that he had to let it out, as well as needing a tetanus shot. Malcolm started to get turned on by her, despite the fact that she was a complete nut job and she was as old as his mom. Anita explained to him everything about how medicinal healing doesn't actually cure any problems with the body. It just silences the "noise". Listening to the noise they make, however, and embracing your inner self is what truly cures you of your diseases. They both started to go extremely deep into a conversation with each other. The conversation, in the end, led to Anita sleeping with Malcolm. The next day, Anita told Malcolm that she was going to a re-birthing ceremony. She then read his emotions again and found that Malcolm had contempt for the work that she does. Malcolm did not believe in all of the spiritual things that she did, and thought that it was all a bunch of nonsense. Malcolm tried to convince her that he actually had respect for her, but Anita knew that he really didn't care for it because she could understand him spiritually. Anita then broke up with Malcolm for this, much to his disapproval. Malcolm went back for Anita and went through one of her re-birthing rituals just to see her again. In the process, though, all of this re-birthing and soul-cleansing opened his mind to the whole spiritual belief. He realized that all of the spiritual things that he disbelieved in before, were actually true and he started going by that. When he saw Anita again, she told him that they could never be together because Malcolm was just too much of a pushover who would have only gone by her rules and not his own. She left Malcolm, saying that they'd never be able to see each other again, ending their relationship and leaving Malcolm hating his new life more than the last. Trivia *Anita is the first and only girl in the entire series who Malcolm ever had sexual intercourse with. *Anita is also the oldest love interest Malcolm ever had, having been mentioned to be the same as Lois Wilkerson, who was 46 by that time. Given that Malcolm was about 17 by the time they had sex, their liaison was clearly sta rape of a minor. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Love Interests